Dame Esperanzas
by Louise.T Harlaown
Summary: ¿Quien dice que un día como cualquiera no puede simplemente cambiar?... One-short


Bueno es un One-short, espero que les guste 0w0… sé que no eh seguido con el otro fic pero perdonarme este lo hice para mi trabajo de escritura :D espero enserio que le guste

Ni mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha me pertenece… Sus personajes a sus respectivos dueños.

"**Dame Esperanzas"**

La miro discretamente durante las clases. Lo que más me encanta de ella son sus expresiones de no entender nada, es tan linda, pero lo que ella no entiende es cuanto la amo. Si supiera que mis suspiros son para ella, que su nombre está escrito en mi corazón. Ese miedo que decirle cuanto la amo de cuanto la deseo… pero ese deseo no es posible porque lo que ella tiene entendido que solo soy una simple amiga, lo único que me queda es poder protegerla que sepa que estoy para ella. ¿Cuándo será el día en que alguien me la arrebate de mis manos? ¿Cuándo? Sera ese día en que me llegue con la noticia que tiene pareja con alguien o peor aún… cuando llegue con la noticia de que se casa. Que rabia pensar eso, en su luna de miel aquella persona la esté haciendo suya la haga decir su nombre entre gemidos… no… y-yo yo no lo soportaría, no lo haría. Porque no nací siendo un chico, así posiblemente se enamore de mi pero claro nadie tiene lo que quiere. Bien dicen que la gente nace sufriendo y muere sufriendo, y está más claro que esa tipo de gente…

-¿Fate-chan? ... Hey… Fate-chan- Escuche una voz que a pesar de lo más lejos que sea oiga la distingo perfectamente. Levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azules aquellos que me hundo profundamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Ya acabaron las clases. Es hora de volver-

-Ah claro, en un momento me alisto- le dedico una sonrisa, la cual raramente ella se sonroja - ¿sucede algo?-

-¡Ah! No… t-te espero- se sienta en una mesa cerca de mi lugar en lo que me alisto

-Ne Fate-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?- respondo en lo que meto mis libros

-Cada vez que recibes una carta de alguien confesándote que te ama… ¿Por qué los rechazas?-

A qué viene esa pregunta – Bueno hay algunos que conozco y siento que no es mi tipo, otros pues simplemente no me llaman la atención-

-Ya veo… ¿pero cuando será el día en que te enamores de alguien?-

-¿uh?- pero porque pregunta eso… jamás me lo preguntaba y mucho menos de niña ya que la inocencia es más grande a esa edad – B-bueno… no sé cuándo fue ese día…-

-Ósea ya lo estas, ¿Puedo saber quién es?-

-No lo creo nanoha… esa persona tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo, así que me es difícil decirle mis sentimientos. Supongo que me rendiré de u…-

-No lo hagas…- la miro atentamente y sus ojos son ocultos por su cabellos cobrizo – por favor… no lo hagas… esa persona se pondría triste-

-P-pero nanoha… tu no lo entiendes esa persona jamás me corresponderá, haga lo que haga jamás lo hará… créeme-

-Imagina que esa persona también está enamorada de ti – ¿cómo? Escuche bien… enamorada, ella sabe que se trata de una chica - ¿Qué harías?-

-T-tu sabes que se trata de una…-

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué harías?- jamás la había visto así… lo sigo diciendo, mucho menos de este tema

-P-pues si supiera que ella me ama fácil… ahora mismo le diría mis sentimientos-

-Hazlo… vamos no tengas miedo… dile lo que sientes… recuerda lo que siempre te eh dicho "Jamás te arrepientas de algo, arrepiéntete de lo que no hiciste"-

-¿Entonces SUPONGAMOS si ella me ama? ¿Me correspondería?-

-Si… tenlo por seguro…- me dedico otra de sus bellas sonrisas

La sostengo de la cara con ambas manos y la acerco a unos centímetros de mis labios y los suyos – entonces… con permiso- La beso… así es la beso intensamente lleno de pasión… todas mis dudas se van cuando ella pasa sus brazo por mi cuello… nos separamos a falta de oxígeno… la miro y me hundo en sus ojos – Te amo… supongo que esa persona ahora lo sabe-

-Mou fate-chan… di el nombre de esa persona a quien amas-

-Está bien… Te amo Takamachi Nanoha-

-Nyahaha así está bien… También te amo Fate T. Harlaown-

Nos separamos y meto las algunas cosas para irnos. En el camino nos fuimos tomadas de la mano, soy la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo. ¿Quién diría que ella me correspondería? Pero porque me lo dijo así.

-Ne nanoha… ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste de ese modo quien amaba?-

-Porque quería que la cosas quedaran en claro… odio cuando siempre llegamos y hay una carta en tu casillero… odio cuando alguien se acerca a ti y tu le sonríes… odio cuando no estás conmigo… lo que más odiaba es que algún día fate-chan se enamore de alguien que no sea yo… pero cuando dijiste que le dirías a esa persona tus sentimientos… tenía miedo que no fuera yo-

-Pues qué modo de decírmelo… ya que yo siempre ame a nanoha… ahora y siempre…-

-Te amo fate-chan…-

-Ahora queda un pequeño detalle-

-¿Cuál?-

-Iremos a dar la noticia a tus padres-

-¿Qué?

Por suertes ese día sus padres aprobaron nuestra relación ya que ellos siempre supieron que no había mejor persona que yo… Un gran peso se quitó de encima, aquellos anhelos de amarla ahora podrían decirse con palabras… Porque siempre hay que tener esperanzas.

Bueno nos vemos en otro one-short o en la continuación de mi fic…

Louise T. Harlaown


End file.
